


A Different Kind Of Talk

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Acceptance, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Love, Nervous TK Strand, Pre-Season/Series 01, Worried TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: TK is trying to find a way to tell his dad something, but Owen already knows.
Relationships: Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	A Different Kind Of Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I just thought of this while having dinner weird time for the idea, but oh well.

Owen was sitting on the couch watching his sixteen year old son pace the floor. TK had said that he needed to talk about something. Tonight was TK's first date, but he hadn't wanted to bring them around yet. He kept putting it off, but Owen knew what TK was worried about. He was sure at times that TK thought he wasn't paying attention, but he was. They were best friends after all, even if some said it was wrong to be your child's friend. It wasn't how Owen worked because he never wanted TK to feel he couldn't talk to him. Never wanted him to feel like he was alone because he already knew how cruel the world could be. 

"TK, if it will help you I already know that Danny isn't a girl." Owen said which got TK to stop in his tracks. 

TK looked at his dad trying to see if there was anything there in his eyes that would show he hated him or was disgusted. He couldn't find anything like that though. All he saw was love coming from his dad. For the last week he'd been scared. Danny's parents hadn't been so understanding. He was actually living with his aunt now because his parents kicked him out. They refused to have a gay son in their home. They'd come home catching Danny and him in Danny's room. It had been the first time they'd wanted to do anything, but got caught before they could get farther than the blow jobs. They hadn't gotten off though since they were interrupted. 

It had scared him because he knew that a lot of people weren't accepting already. Then Danny was told to be straight or else leave. He'd thought they were done for, but Danny had moved out instead with his aunt. She hadn't cared, but the thought of telling his dad that he was gay had been eating him up. He didn't want to lose his best friend, because that was who his dad was. Since his dad's second divorce they had gotten closer again. His step mom had been alright, but she definitely wasn't of the loving touch kind. He loved his actual mom, but his dad was the one he always went to with his problems first. 

"Y-You know? How?" TK asked not sure how he had let anything show he was into guys. At least besides the boy band posters in his room, but he kept the other things hidden. The Playgirl magazines he had hidden so he knew that his dad couldn't find them. Plus his dad didn't go in his bedroom to search anything. He never had anything to hide, besides this. 

"I have known for a while now. I knew before Danny's parents called me giving me a lecture on how to raise my son. I told them where they could go too." Owen said before he got up off the couch standing in front of TK. "I love you, you liking boys instead of girls isn't going to change my love for you. You are my son who I am proud of." He put his hand on TK's shoulder giving him a smile. 

It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest when TK heard what his dad said. He wasn't ashamed of him, embarrassed, he didn't hate him, and he could see the same love he always saw from his dad shining back from his eyes. He'd needed to hear those words, even if he had hoped his dad wouldn't reject him. Danny had thought the same thing, but found out different. 

"I love you too, dad." TK said. "I've been terrified to say anything." He added. "Danny said his parents wouldn't care, but they freaked out." He said leaving out that Danny had been giving him a blow job when they had walked into Danny's room. He might be glad his dad was on board, but he wasn't quiet there to sharing details. 

"I have told you since you were little, you can tell me anything. I'm never going to judge you for who you like or one day love. I'm sorry that they did that to both of you." Owen said before he gave TK a hug. 

TK held onto him because he needed that extra that his dad always gave him. It was some kind of feeling that took him back to being a kid. He knew he was safe in his dad's arms, nothing could ever hurt him. He pulled back a minute or so later glad that he'd finally come clean. It made him feel better that was for sure. He was still nervous about going on his first real date. Danny and he had been out with other friends, they'd hung out at Danny's and his aunt's, but not going out in public together. 

"Thanks dad." TK said letting a smile form on his face.

"I have one more thing, well two actually." Owen said before going over to the side of the couch. He picked up the bag before going back over to TK handing it to him. "I don't care who you're having sex with, but I want you safe." He replied when TK looked in the bag.

TK looked at the pack of condoms and bottle of lube. His face got slightly red, but he wasn't going to give his dad grief about buying the stuff. Neither Danny or he had the nerve to do it. He'd thought about high jacking some of his dad's, but so didn't want to go looking at that to find out if his dad really was still having sex. It was just one of those things his teenage mind didn't want to deal with right now. 

"Thanks." TK said before the buzzer sounded. "That's Danny. I told him I'd meet him down stairs." He explained getting nervous again. 

"How about you invite him up for a minute or two. I'd like to meet your boyfriend. I have to make sure he's treating you right." Owen said. 

TK grinned before he went over to the door to let Danny come up to the apartment. His dad had not only said he still loved him, but he had given him supplies. He really did have the best dad in the world. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos because they feed the muse.


End file.
